Emily McGee
by RavenclawGryffindor Angel 14
Summary: What if McGee had a daughter that no one knew about? How will his coworkers find out? How will they take it? Please read and review tell me if you want me to continue. Crossover of Twilight and harry potter but they would not do a 3rd they are later. I DON'T OWN.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Phoenixgirl 112233

summary: What would happen if McGee had a daughter and no one knew about will his co-workers find will they take it.

This is my first story so please read and review and tell me if you want me to continue. This is kinda a tagline to cover stories. I do not own NCIS.

rated k

chapter 1

McGee and DiNozzo were at McGee's place trying to figure out how the hell Landon got his hands on McGee's unpublished book when it was under lock and key.

McGee feeling stressed and needed to relax, turned on his stereo and soft jazz music filled the room. Tony not being the music lover demanded him to turn it off. They were still thinking how they got the book when a little girl about five years old with shoulder length light brown almost blonde hair and dressed in a dress with a green bottom and pink shirt ran out and said,"Daddy why did you turn off the jazz, I was listening to it as I was getting ready for my play.''

McGee asked,'' What are you doing here? You are supposed to be at your play?''

she said,''I am getting ready to go what are you doing here you are supposed to be at work.'' '' I'm working on a case.'' Tony

finally asked,'' McGee who is this little child and why is she in your place and why is she calling you daddy.''

''Tony this is my daughter Emily Daneilla McGee.''

A shocked Tony asked,''Why didn't you tell me or the others.''

''Well," A very nervios McGee repiled "I told the director.'' '' why would you tell the director.'' Tony asked in surprise.

'' she is our boss and one day she came over and saw Emily.'' McGee said. '' oh did you tell gibbs'' Tony asked. '' no. No one knows except you and the director so lets let Emily get to her play.'' McGee told him.

'' Thanks dad. bye'' Emily said.

She left and they got back to work but Tony could not forget about her and McGeek having a daughter after their work was done and they found out how he did it they went back to work to tell gibbs but Tony told Ziva about Mcgee's daughter but ZIva did not say a word about it till after they caught landon the guy at McGee's coffee shop.

When that was over McGee went home and without McGee knowing Ziva and Tony were secretly following him to see if the rumor was true that he had a daughter.

When they got to McGee's place he was typing. When they were listening Emily came home and she was riding on them and McGee heard someone out side and Emily had Tony and Ziva on the floor hands behind their backs and tied with rope.

McGee started to laugh and Emily asked,'' Why were they out side our apartment.'' Emily said with a mad face. '' They are friends from work.''McGee said with an upset but worried expression. They took tony and ziva in after their talk and waited for them to wake up but by the time they woke up Emily had to go to sleep because she had school at her institue and she needed to go to sleep.

When they awoke they asked,'' Where are we.'' '' you are at my apartment Emily saw you spying on me and tackled you.'' McGee said with a confused look.

''okay so how did she get so old is she?'' Ziva asked with a hurt, confused look. '' she is about 5 and she has been training at her institute for 3 years.'' Tim said with a scared look.

'' what institute?'' Tony asked with a weird but understanding look. ''uh the Lucian Institue for Gifted Children. her professors say she is a gifted and talented young student and smart too.'' McGee said with a proud look.

'' So she is like a super genuis.'' Ziva asked with a confused look. ''yea.'' McGee said. ''oh. see you later McGee.''

They both said. Then they left and Tim went and checked on Emily and went to sleep.

The next morning he got ready and took Emily to school.

When he went to work Emily was waiting for him. McGee ran up and asked,'' What are you doing here?'' McGee said with a worried expression '' The institute exploded so I ran here, because the police were there trying to capture us.'' Emily replid with a worried and scared look. McGee hugged her and said,'' ''come on I am going to take you up to the director and ask her to watch you for the day.''

McGee took her up stairs and asked the director to watch Emily for the day. She agreed to watch her. McGee then went back down stairs ready to take his punisment from Gibbs but he patted his back and said with a smile,'' Thata boy McGee.'' they were all shocked by gibbs's reaction McGee asked with a confused but excited smile,'' your not mad.''

''no why would i be.'' Gibbs asked with a grin.

"Because I hid my daughter from you guys.'' Tim said with a fading worrided look

"Yea I would have done the same thing." Gibbs said with a grin "Hell, I've done the same thing with Shannon and Kelly.''

"Thanks, boss.'' He lilted out. '' One question McGee.'' Gibbs asked with a wierd look. ''Yea boss.'' McGee asked with a worried look.

''who is her mother.''Gibbs asked with a faded look. ''Her mother is Sarah Cahill.'' McGee responded with a sad and depressed look '' ''she is not with us any more.'' McGee said with the same sad look. '' Oh, sorry McGee.'' Gibbs sympathized '' us to.'' agreed McGee.

They got back to work.

If anyone knows where I can get episode transcripts for the show, it'll help with the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the middle of the day Emily and Director shepard came down stairs and Jen said with a disapointed look,'' Sorry McGee but I have an emergency meeting in France that I have to go to so can Emily go somewhere esle or stay with you?''

He replied in the same that the director had,'' Sure Director I will have my brother come and pick her up later.''

She smiled and left Emily with Tim. Tim pulled out his cell phone and asked Emily with a serious look,'' Emma I want you to call your Uncle and ask him to come and get you okay, can you do that for me.''

She smiled took the cell phone and called after two rings her Uncle Carlisle answered and said,'' Hello.''

She smiled and replied,'' Hello uncle carlisle its me Emma.... Yea can you come and get me at my dad's work there was a little accident at school.... No I didn't... Thanks I will be waiting beside my dad upstairs bye.''

She laughed and handed the phone to her dad,'' He is on his way he will be here in 30 minutes. Excalty 20.5 miles away.''

Tim Smiled and picked up his daughter and kissed her cheek. He whispered in her ear and put her down and she reached inside her backback and got a book and sat down and started reading her books. The rest of tim's group stared at her while she was reading.

20 minutes later the elevator door rang and Emma put her books down stood up and ran over to her uncle and hugged him. He picked her up and said to his brother ," Hello Tim how have you been.'' She said with a smile.

Tim replided with a smile and said,'' Pretty good but I am really thirsty we have not drinken in Months, You.''

Carlisle said,'' Good so Emma you ready to go visit your cousins.''

She smiled and Tim with a smile,'' Carlisle These are my friends Tony, Ziva, and this is my brother Carlisle.''

They smiled and Carlisle shaked their hands. Then Carlisle asked with a smirk,'' Tim we are going to go hunting and play some baseball do you want us to wait or not.''

Tim replied and said,'' Can you wait I love going hunting and playing baseball so can you wait.'' Carlisle said with a smile but dissipointed look,'' Sure little brother.''

They left and Tim got back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I have not been writing lately but I got very stuck.I also have had much homework, reading, writing, and christmas.I hope you like this new chapter even though it is very simple and kinda boring. Sorry, and for those who are wondering about the harry potter tie in it's coming so don't worry.

Chapter 3

When McGee got off of work he went down to the parking lot and got in his car.

He drove To his brothers house and when he got out of his car Emily ran out of the house and yelled,'' Daddy your back.'' She ran up and hugged him and he picked her up and hugged her.

Everyone else came out and esme said with a smile,'' Hello Tim how have you been?''

He replided with a strait face,'' Hungry. When are we leaving to go camping.''

Edward replided,'' After we bet your butt at baseball.''

Tim smiled and said with confidence,'' You wish.''

They got onto their usuall teams Emmette, Alice, Jasper, and Tim on a team. Then on the other team Edward, Rosalie, Esme, and Emily. Carlisle was the referee.

They played their game and Emily's team was winning.

The game ended One hour later and Tim's team won by 20 ploints.

They gathered their hiking, camping, and Hunting gear for their trip.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the last chapter again I had no inspiration. So sorry again. So I am also sorry I have not been writing lately I have school and writing and reading. I have also not been writing because I could not think of anything to write untill now.

Chapter 4 The suprising turn.

The next few weeks were boring. Emma went to her Uncle Carlisle's home while McGee went to work.

One day Carlisle came running into the bullpen where McGee and his co-workers were.

"Emily is gone." said Carlisle with an upset look.

Tim stood up and ran over and asked with a worried look, "How?''

Carlisle started to Explain, " We were outside playing in the feild and she ran into the forest and never came out. We went looking for her but we could not find her anywhere."

By the time Carlisle finished with his story the rest of Tim's team was standing around McGee and Carlisle.

" Should we open an investigation?'' Asked Ziva.

" No we can find her. We just need the rest of the family to help sniff her out.'' Said McGee.

Carlisle said, '' I will call the house and ask if they found her first. If not I will ask them to be waiting when I get home to help with the search."

" Thanks Carlisle. I'll help to when I get off work.'' Said Tim.

" Go McGee. Go help find her we can handle things down here. If we need you we'll call.'' Said Gibbs.

" Thanks Boss. I come back after I find her If I find her before I am supposed to get off.'' Said McGee.

They left the building and started searching for Emily.

Okay this chapter is a little short to so sorry about that. SO what do you think happened to Emily. Who do you think took her and why? All the questions will be anwsered in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I have not posted in forever but I have school. Plus I had to decide how to tie in Harry Potter and Had to decide Who took Emily so hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5

McGee and Carlisle were in the car rushing to the woods. When they arrived they got out and Edward ran up and said out of breath,''We could not find her anywhere.''

The two brothers glanced at each other and then Carlisle's phone ran. He picked it up and it was Aro. He answered,'' Hello.''

Aro was on the other side and he said,'' Hello Carlisle I think we have something of yours.''

Aro held the phone over to Emily and she said,'' Carlisle is that really you.''

Carlisle was shocked. He said,'' Yea Emma it's me where are you.''

Emily started crying and she said,'' I don't know I think I some kind of dungon.''

Aro took the phone back and said,'' I want Tim to come and visit us here in Italy.''

Carlisle gave McGee the phone and he said,'' Hello Aro. Where is Emily.''

Aro responded with a smile,'' Don't worry she is safe, but I just need a word with you. This is the only way I could think to do it.''

A very frustrated McGee said,'' You could have asked me to come.''

McGee hung up the phone and asked them,'' Will you tell my boss I went to get Emma.''

'' Yea. Then we will be there as soon as we can.''

McGee got a bag and left for the airport.

Okay I know another short chapter but the real fun starts next. Hope you like it.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey sorry about Never updating. I have school band books stories and other things with my family. So since you read the last chapter you know Aro wants McGee to come to Italy. Why? Here we go. Hope you enjoy. And the Harry Potter is coming soon don't worry.

Chapter 6

Once McGee got to Italy he walked casualy to Aro's home. He knocked on the door and Felix answered. He let McGee in and McGee went up to Aro's study.

" Hello Tim nice to see you again.'' Aro said with a polite happy face.

" Yea nice to see you too Aro now where is Emma? Why did you call me here anyway? To bug Me?'' McGee said with an angry face.

''Don't worry Tim Felix is bringing her here as we speak.'' Aro said with the same expression.

Felix walked in with Emma. Emma looked very scared and very sad. She said,'' Daddy why am I here?''

McGee walked up and said,'' Don't worry Emma. We'll be out of here soon. Okay? I just need to talk to Aro.''

Emma nodded and Aro came up and grabbed Emma's hair. He dragged her over to his desk and kept hold of her hair. McGee said,'' So why did you kidnap Emma to get me here and why are we here?''

Aro looked over and his smile turned to a frown. ''Well Tim I heard that Emma and your first child Luke's Mother was a werewolf.''

McGee looked over in a worried face and said,'' Well how did you hear that. You know Sarah died.''

Aro looked at Emma and said with a smirk on his face,''Well Emma sure looks like Sarah. I heard that Emma went into the wolf territory. I also heard she was hanging around Sarah the entire time. That would make sense. Sarah being a werewolve beacause why else would Emma have to go in the Wolf Territory to see her mother.''

McGee looked at Emma and she had tears in her eyes. McGee said,'' Yea Sarah was a werewolf but I swear I didn't know till after she died. I was wondering why Emma was shifting to a wolf like a wolf and Drinking blood like a vampire. I always wondered that. When I figured out that Sarah was a werewolf I knew that Emma had to be a half and half.''

Aro looked at McGee and said with an angry face,'' I belive you but I have to trust you to keep your freak daughter under control. Plus I want her a full Vampire no half and half. Got Tim.''

McGee nodded his head and said,'' Got it Aro. That's what I have been doing her whole life. I never taught her anything but vampire traits.''

Aro nodded and let Emma go. She stayed a little longer and ran over to her Dad. McGee picked her up and said,'' That you Aro. For letting her go. I will keep her in full vampire mood.''

Aro once again nodded and said,'' You can go now. Now if you don't follow orders you will be here again and trust I always keep my promise.''

McGee nodded and they left for the airport.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Once McGee and Emma landed in DC Tim's co-worker and Their family were waiting for the two of them. They walked up and McGee said with a surprised face,'' Boss how did you guys know when we were coming back. I just told Carlisle to tell you that I was going To Italy I never said when I was coming back.''

Gibbs said with his usual facial expression,'' Well m\McGee we are investagators who make predictions. We predictied you were coming back today.''

Ziva asked with a friendly expression,'' Why were you in italy, and what happened to Emma she looks scared to death.''

McGee looked over at Emma and saw she was still shaken up and had a cut on her head. McGee asked,'' Emma are you still scared?''

McGee saw her nodd and she said,'' I was really scared in that cell they had me in. When I saw someone come in I got really scared and I scraped my head.''

McGee picked her up and kissed her head. He and the rest of their family walked back to their car.

When They got back to NCIS McGee saw a guy standing by his desk. He looked over and He noticed it was his son Luke. He put Emma down and Emma ran over to Luke and said with a smile,'' Luke What are you doing here. I thought you were mad at us because of mom.''

Luke smiled and picked up Emma,'' No Emma I wasn't mad at you. I was mad at your face. You remind me to much of mom. I was just mad at myself.''

Emma smiled and Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva looked confused. McGee, Carlisle, and the rest of Carlisle's family walked up to luke and gave him a hug. After a few seconds Gibbs asked,'' Um McGee Who is he and why is he here.''

McGee looked at Gibbs and said,'' Well Boss this is my oldest son Luke. Luke this is my Boss and friends.''

Luke set Emma down and walked over. He said with a smile,'' Hey My name is Luke.'' Luke stuck out his hand and Gibbs shook it first, then Tony, last Ziva.

Gibbs looked at Luke with his natural face and said,'' My name is Gibbs. This is Ziva David and Tony DiNozzo.''

Luke looked at Emma and said with a smile,'' Emma I came here to make sure you were okay. I don't want anything to happen to my baby sister. I want one girl left in my family.'' His walked up and kissed her cheek.

Emma said with a sad look,'' Luke can you tell me about momma.''

Luke looked at her with a smirk and said,'' Sure. Are you starting to forget her.''

Emma looked at him and nodded with a sad face. Luke said,'' Alright, Mom she looked like you. Except she was a werewolf and not a vampire. She was super smart with school. She liked to run around and play games. The thing she really loved most was when you came over the border to visit her and me.''

He snapped out of his trance to see Emma with tears in her eyes. Luke hugged her and wiped the tears out of her eyes and sat her on the ground. '' Emma she was almost excatly like you. I'm sorry if the memories are sad for you. I didn't want to make you sad.''

Emma sat up and said,'' It's Okay. I'm glad you told me. You were right I couldn't remember her. I knew asking Daddy would make him sad too. I don't want that. I don't want you sad either.'' She hugged Luke and then she remembered,'' Luke I thought you were at you school.''

Luke looked up and smiled,'' Hey It is spring break. Besides I'm 17 so I can use magic freely. My friends are coming by in the summer to practice spells. They are 17 too. You remember Harry, Ron, and Hermione right.''

Emma nodded and said,'' Yea they were the ones who taught me read.''

Luke nodded and laughed a little and said,'' Yea them. Well They are going to come and live with me for the summer so you can visit. If you want.''

Emma smiled really big and said,'' That is great.''

Tim was watching and He finally asked,'' Hey Luke won't we get in trouble if we cross the border.''

Luke nodded and said,'' Yea of course but if one of the people who live on the land invite you, then you can come in. Like mom did with Emma.''

Emma laughed and laid on the back on the floor. Tim sat at his desk. Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony did the same. Once they were seated. Carlisle said,'' I have to go I have to get to work. I'll see you guys at home. Tim Emma I'll see you this weekend.''

They said good bye to Carlisle and they talked for a little while longer and then Esme Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmette and Rosalie all went home. Luke stayed a little while longer and then left. After McGee got off work. He Grabbed Emma and they went home for the night.

Okay so a little longer and a lot more fun. Tell me if I should continue. Thanks.


	8. Author's note

Alright sorry about not updating in so long but I got blocked. I've been thinking like non-stop. So Enjoy.

Authors note

So That's the End of this story.

Sorry I know I promised a new chapter but I can't think of anything else and I also am way to busy writing my other stories. So I am dreadfully sorry and please don't kill me.

Phoenixgirl112233


	9. PEN CHANGE

HEY EVERYONE! I JUST CHANGED MY PEN NAME! SO NOW INSTEAD OF PHOENIXGIRL112233! I'M NOW RAVENCLAWGRYFFINDOR ANGEL 14! SORRY FOR YOU WHO THOUGHT THIS WAS AN UPDATE BUT IT'S NOT. I'M WORKING ON IT. I JUST STARTED HIGH SCHOOL SO IT'S ALITTLE HECTIC RIGHT NOW. SO FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE NOT YET STARTING OR JUST STARTED MY BEST OF LUCK TO ALL OF YOU!


End file.
